


I Want You To Stay

by loveschweinski



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, German National Team, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveschweinski/pseuds/loveschweinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I was listening Born to Die by Lana Del Rey and some parts like: </p><p>"Don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry<br/>Sometimes love is not enough<br/>And the road gets tough<br/>I don’t know why<br/>Keep making me laugh" </p><p>"The road is long, we carry on<br/>Try to have fun in the meantime" </p><p>"Choose your last words<br/>This is the last time<br/>‘Cause you and I, we were born to die"</p><p>(...) Inspired me to write something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> ~ recommended to listen while you're reading: Born To Die (Lana Del Rey), Someone Like You (Adele - Boyce Avenue cover will fit pretty well), Stay (Rihanna) or The One That Got Away (Katy Perry) ~

03:00 da manhã

Eu estou bêbado e acordado quando supostamente deveria estar dormindo me preparando para amanhã, mas eu apenas não consigo.

Eu sinto o álcool fluindo pelo meu sistema, minha cabeça está uma confusão e o envelope parece queimar minha mão, eu sinto que algo está sendo gravado com fogo na palma da minha mão e eu tenho certeza de que é:

**Ana Ivanovic e Bastian Schweinsteiger**

_convidam para a sua cerimônia de casamento_

_“Luki, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.”_

_Era 2004 e meu coração batia acelerado enquanto eu estava à meia luz em um quarto que eu dividia com meu novo colega de seleção, eu não poderia estar mais feliz, eu estava na seleção da Alemanha! Eu era amado e considerado a esperança de um país! Eu e um outro garoto na verdade, Bastian Schweinsteiger, ou apenas Schweini pra mim, nossa conexão foi instantânea, do primeiro minuto que nos conhecemos nós sabíamos que aquilo ia longe, mas eu não esperava que fosse tão longe, eu não sei o que anda acontecendo comigo mas às vezes eu me pego pensando em Bastian demais, às vezes eu me pego sorrindo só em lembrar do seu sorriso, ele tem um cabelo absolutamente ridículo e o seu rosto está sofrendo com a puberdade mas eu o acho lindo, ele não é o primeiro na lista de jogadores atraentes mas pra mim ele não poderia ser mais perfeito e isso me preocupa, eu não sou gay. Eu não posso ser gay._

 

Eu bebo mais um gole na garrafa de whisky e lembro de como tudo foi perfeito naquela noite, Bastian estava suando e tremendo e gaguejando e minha mente gritava _isso é errado Lukas,_ mas antes que eu pudesse me conter e antes que Bastian terminasse seu discurso que de fato não chegava a ponto nenhum, eu o beijei, a sensação era a mesma de entrar em campo em um jogo importante, e quando nos separamos, o sorriso que Schweini me deu era como marcar um gol em um estádio lotado e ver seus companheiros, técnico e torcida orgulhosos de você, _nós ficaremos bem_.

 

_“Nós nunca existimos? Que porra é essa Lukas?”_

_Era 2007 e minha vida era uma bagunça, eu me sentia cruel mas eu não poderia continuar ouvindo as pessoas falarem de Bastian e eu como uma pessoa só, eu não estava tendo um bom tempo no Bayern, eu praticamente só ficava no banco e eu sou um bom jogador, eu sou a porra da esperança da Alemanha! Quando eu fui elogiado e colocado em um pedestal após a Copa de 2006 não foi isso que eu esperava que acontecesse quando viesse para o Bayern, eu pensei que minha vida seria perfeita, em um grande time, jogando ao lado de Schweini e podendo vê-lo praticamente todos os dias, e de alguma forma tudo deu errado._

_Bastian não estava na sua melhor fase mas nunca teve a sua posição ameaçada como eu, eu estava frustrado e estressado e não estava acostumado com tantas críticas e ofensas e ouvir que Schweini &Poldi não eram tudo aquilo que pareciam doía e me enfurecia, eu estava no meu limite, Bastian e eu brigávamos incessantemente porque ele não aceitava que eu não podia me assumir, eu já tinha problemas suficientes! Mas nós éramos como um ímã e não importa que brigássemos, nós faríamos as pazes e tudo estaria bem como sempre, mas em uma das vezes que brigamos eu acabei por fazer sexo com a minha namorada Monika, ela engravidou e meu mundo caiu, não bastando todos os meus problemas e agora um filho, claro, sem falar de Sarah Brandner, a namorada de Bastian pela qual ele não parava de correr elogios, meu peito doía em pensar que estava tudo acabado então eu preferia pensar que nunca existiu, então quando um jornalista me perguntou sobre Schweini&Poldi eu apenas disse que "O casamento com Schweini nunca existiu."_

 

Meus olhos ardiam mas eu me recusava a voltar a chorar, eu engoli um pouco mais de whisky e sentia a queimação na minha garganta me lembrando como doía da mesma forma quando eu ouvia Bastian falar de Sarah, ou quando Monika falava que apesar das dificuldades não mudaria nada porque ela tinha a melhor família do mundo mas eu só conseguia pensar em _Bastian, Bastian, Bastian_. Nossa relação ficou estremecida por um tempo mas Philipp, que sempre estava atento a tudo, disse que não importa o que tinha acontecido entre nós, que resolvêssemos. E assim fizemos, concordamos em manter a amizade e tentar esquecer o que ainda lembrávamos do nosso ‘relacionamento’, é claro que às vezes falhávamos, e é claro que às vezes meu corpo implorava pra sentir Bastian de novo, é claro que já fomos pegos na porta do outro implorando por qualquer coisa algumas vezes, um beijo, uma noite de sexo, qualquer coisa. E é claro que doía quando minha namorada me chamava toda orgulhosa para ver alguma novidade de Louis, a coisa mais linda e preciosa que já apareceu na face da Terra, eu tentei parar, eu tentei muito parar de ir atrás de Bastian, parar de ceder a ele quando ele me pedia, mas eu não conseguia e eu me odiava por isso, minha namorada cuidava do meu filho, meu filho maravilhoso e perfeito que não tem culpa do seu pai não conseguir ficar longe de um homem, enquanto eu estava na casa de Bastian sendo fodido por ele e praticamente chorando por que era tão bom e porque era tão errado.

 

_“Você não pode ir embora Luki, eu estou te implorando.”_

_Eu estava sendo partido em pedaços ao ver Bastian chorando daquela forma, parecia que tínhamos voltado no tempo e era 2004 novamente, quando Bastian era frágil e chorava até quando perdia porque ele levava tudo muito a sério e achava que estava decepcionando a todos que já acreditaram nele, eu sempre disse que isso o faria ter cabelos brancos cedo porque ele não pode se estressar assim mas ele apenas não podia evitar, ele usava seu coração em sua manga pra tudo, eu lembro que uma vez perguntei se era por isso que ele colocava aquelas coisas no pulso, pra impedir seu coração de cair por aí ou apenas porque nem todo uniforme tinha mangas compridas e ele não poderia deixá-lo lá, eu tive aquele coração, provavelmente eu ainda tinha até mesmo no momento que disse que estava voltando para o Köln porque seria melhor pra mim, pra Monika e para o bebê, e Bastian sempre compreensível e sonhador disse que se fosse por Louis, ele poderia arranjar alguém pra cuidar dele enquanto estivéssemos treinando e então ele mesmo cuidaria, e eu queria morrer porque ele não podia ser tão maravilhoso assim, muitos me julgaram ao sair do Bayern, disseram que eu estava fugindo, e eu estava, mas não do que imaginavam, eu estava fugindo de Bastian, de tudo aquilo que eu necessitava sentir mas não deveria, não era justo com Monika, com Louis, ou mesmo Sarah que sempre me tratou tão bem, e principalmente não era justo com Bastian, eu aceitava me magoar e sofrer sem ele mas eu não me perdoava por fazê-lo sofrer e fazê-lo ter que me dividir com uma família, fazê-lo ter que esperar por quando eu estivesse necessitado por ele, fazê-lo aguentar minhas mudanças de humor e nada era justo, era 2009 e eu estava deixando o grande Bayern de Munique, mas principalmente eu estava deixando meu coração e as minhas melhores lembranças com um, não tão garoto, Bastian Schweinsteiger._

 

Não adiantava tentar segurar as lágrimas agora, aquele tinha sido o pior momento da minha vida até então, parecia que não só nosso relacionamento tinha acabado de vez mas parte de nós também, a era Schweini&Poldi acabou e eu já não me sentia tão livre e espontâneo como me sentia anos atrás, Bastian e eu sempre fomos conhecidos pela nossa simpatia, coisa que ainda tínhamos, mas apenas não era da mesma forma, eu ainda sorria bastante, mas não tão largo e tão incontrolavelmente a ponto de sentir minha barriga e meu rosto doendo de tanto rir. Bastian e Sarah estavam mais firmes do que nunca, eram o casal favorito dos fãs, e doía porque aquele lugar era meu, Monika e eu estávamos juntos e tínhamos ótimos momentos ao lado do nosso filho, se meu coração se apertava ao ver algo sobre um certo cara, ou se minha mente voava pra ele antes de dormir, se perguntando como ele estava e o que ele estava sentindo ou pensando naquele momento, ou se meus dedos coçavam para sintonizar no canal em que estava passando o jogo de certo time, eu ignorava. Eu estava de volta ao time do meu coração, onde eu tinha lugar privilegiado e era tratado e venerado como um príncipe, aqui era o lugar onde eu deveria estar se eu quisesse esquecer algo.

 

_Copa de 2010_

_Era a nossa segunda chance de conseguir a taça e todos estavam em um misto de nervosismo e ansiedade, mas com certeza não piores do que eu, Bastian e eu nos encontrávamos em jogos pela Bundesliga e pela seleção mas não passávamos tanto tempo juntos desde que tudo acabou e cada vez que eu ouvia alguém chamá-lo de Basti ou Bastian era só uma lembrança disso, na última copa Bastian e eu não desgrudávamos um do outro e tudo que podíamos ouvir era Schweini &Poldi, porque sempre estávamos juntos de qualquer forma e porque assim que todos o chamavam, agora as coisas mudaram, eu ainda não o vi chegar e não tenho notícias suas, meu pé bate constantemente no chão esperando pela sua aparição e já faz um tempo desde que ele não é chamado de Schweini, apenas porque ele pediu para que parassem de chamá-lo assim, que aquele Schweini já amadureceu, e que aquela fase foi boa para ele mas já acabou, será que ele realmente superou tudo que aconteceu na sua fase de Schweini? Será que ele não se lembra ou não sente falta de estar comigo? Meu coração apertava em meu peito porque por mais que fosse egoísta, eu queria que ele gostasse de mim ainda, eu precisava saber que ele ainda me queria, ele era o meu Schweini, desde que eu o conheço ele só tinha olhos pra mim e mesmo que eu já tenha visto fotos de Bastian e Sarah onde eles pareciam muito íntimos e apaixonados, no fundo eu ainda rezava pra que eu ainda fosse o seu Luki, aquele que significava mais do que tudo e por quem ele faria qualquer coisa._

_Quando ele apareceu com seu sorriso brilhante meu coração pulou e eu tinha certeza naquele momento que eu jamais conseguiria não sentir nada por ele, Bastian fez um show de evitar ficar a sós comigo, conversando com qualquer um que aparecesse, mas à noite eu não conseguia dormir, eu precisava saber._

 

Naquela noite eu bati na porta do seu quarto e ele abriu receoso, eu perguntei se ele ainda sentia algo por mim e ainda que ele não quisesse responder, eu tinha certeza do que ele sentia, depois do primeiro beijo parecia que era impossível parar, a qualquer minuto que pudéssemos nós estávamos no quarto do outro, era como se tivéssemos voltado no tempo e nada tivesse mudado e eu pensava que talvez aquele era realmente nosso destino, até terminarmos a copa em terceiro mais uma vez e ambos recebermos ligações, Sarah ligou para Bastian falando de como ele fez um ótimo trabalho e Monika me ligou para que eu ouvisse meu filho ao telefone, nada tinha mudado realmente, continuamos não sendo campeões e continuamos não podendo ficar juntos, naquela noite Bastian não comemorou a colocação já que não era nenhuma novidade, e quando eu fui procurá-lo em seu quarto ele transou comigo mais duro do que jamais tinha feito, e eu chorava de dor, não física, mas a dor de saber que eu amaria pra sempre alguém que eu não poderia ter, e essa dor era pior do que qualquer outra que eu jamais tinha sentido, até agora.

 

_“Você só pode estar brincando comigo Lukas!”_

_Ao ouvir a voz áspera de Bastian ao telefone eu sabia que meu convite de casamento tinha chegado a ele, nós nunca ficaríamos juntos e eu queria superar isso, não o sentimento obviamente, porque eu nunca conseguiria, mas pelo menos a esperança, eu estava cansado de alimentar no fundo da minha mente a esperança de que um dia desse certo, que em um mundo perfeito as pessoas não se sentissem magoadas ou enojadas do que Bastian e eu fazíamos a anos, que meu filho não tivesse vergonha de um pai gay, que as torcidas não usassem nossa escolha sexual como forma de humilhação em jogos, eu poderia nunca amar Monika da mesma forma que eu amo Bastian, mas eu amo Louis e quero que ele tenha a família perfeita, e eu tenho consideração e carinho o suficiente por Monika para que eu garanta isso a ela também, no dia que eu a pedi em casamento eu nunca me senti tão sujo, e ela disse que foi o melhor dia da sua vida, depois do nascimento do nosso filho é claro._

_“Bastian, você significa muito pra mim e eu sei que você é quem mais me entende no mundo, isso não é fácil pra mim e eu estou enlouquecendo, eu sei que talvez não seja o melhor convite que você já recebeu mas eu espero que você esteja lá pra me dar a sua benção, assim como eu farei no dia que você decidir que é a sua hora, por favor apareça.”_

_Bastian desligou na minha cara e obviamente não apareceu mas mandou um presente onde no cartão dizia:_

 

Para a minha pessoa favorita no mundo e a sua favorita.

 

_Meu coração quebrou em milhões de pedaços quando eu li a descrição, por sorte eu a vi depois dos votos ou talvez jamais tivesse sido capaz de fazê-los, eu prometi a Deus que ficaria com Monika em qualquer situação e que a amaria pra sempre, mas será que isso realmente conta quando eu realmente nunca a amei? Quando eu estava dentro de Monika e ela me olhava com olhos amorosos eu me sentia a pior pessoa do mundo._

 

Hoje quando eu paro pra pensar sobre como magoei alguém, percebo que a única pessoa que eu magoei foi a mim mesmo, todas as vezes que eu me senti sozinho, incompleto, infiel, só eu sentia isso, todos os maus sentimentos só vinham depois que eu me deixava levar pelos bons, pouco tempo depois de me casar, Bastian foi ao meu encontro e me mostrou como ele era e sempre seria o único pra mim, como ele seria o único que me faria sentir tudo aquilo e a partir daquele dia parece que qualquer bom senso ou ética que eu tinha se foram, cada oportunidade que tínhamos em jogos contra o outro ou pela seleção era uma chance de estarmos juntos, eu sei que é rude mas nós nunca conseguiríamos parar o desejo pelo outro, talvez se saciássemos essa vontade e continuássemos em nossos relacionamentos nós pensaríamos menos no outro e nos dedicaríamos mais àquelas com quem estávamos.

Com Monika tudo sempre foi automático, se ela queria ir a algum lugar, nós íamos, se ela queria comer alguma coisa, seria aquilo que eu compraria, isso começou a me saturar, vê-la aborrecida com a atenção da mídia e brigando por tudo estava me enlouquecendo, o contrato com o Arsenal não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora, novo clube, nova chance, novos ares, tudo estava perfeito, Bastian e eu falávamos constantemente, por mensagens, ligações ou chamadas de vídeo, nós flertávamos e ríamos e nada machucava, parecia que tínhamos achado um modo de conseguir lidar com a situação.

 

_Era nossa terceira chance e provavelmente última, nós precisávamos ganhar aquilo, era 2014, exatos 10 anos desde que Bastian e eu começamos na seleção alemã e era nossa terceira copa do mundo, era tudo nostálgico mas ao mesmo tempo esperançoso, tinha que acontecer agora, depois de dois terceiros lugares, era nossa vez de chegar ao ouro, cada sentimento parece dez vezes maior, a fúria e preocupação ao ver Bastian ser machucado, a alegria ao ver o gol de Götze, o alívio e a sensação de estar no topo do mundo ao ouvir o apito final, era o melhor dia da minha vida, Louis estava lá, Bastian e eu estávamos bem e particularmente brincalhões, realmente parecia que Schweini &Poldi tinha voltado, as brincadeiras, os risos de doer o rosto, a selfie da copa, típico de nós._

_“Agora é a sua vez. Aproveite e cuide bem dele.”_

_“Do que você está falando Sarah? Pra onde você está indo?”_

_“Eu estou indo pra o meu quarto, procura o Bastian e vai comemorar com ele.”_

_Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e pelo sorriso triste e compreensivo estava claro que ela sabia, meu coração acelerou e eu correi para encontrar Bastian._

_“Ela terminou comigo.”_

_“O quê?”_

_“Ela disse que me ama muito e que o carinho dela por mim é imenso mas que ela jamais será a pessoa que eu realmente amo, e se as suspeitas dela forem verdade essa pessoa está aqui.”_

_Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e pela primeira vez em 10 anos parecia que nós daríamos certo, ver o rosto machucado, mas sorridente, de Bastian nas luzes brilhantes me fizeram perceber que nada disso seria o mesmo sem ele, nós festejamos com nossos companheiros e até mesmo com a Rihanna e o Gerard Butler, mas nada foi melhor que os beijos na areia da praia ou dentro do meu quarto enquanto fazíamos amor, nós não conseguíamos dormir ou parar de nos tocar ou beijar e eu só dizia “Nós ficaremos juntos mein hase, nós ficaremos juntos.”_

 

E agora eu estava aqui sozinho olhando pra aquele papel na minha mão e a culpa era de quem? Minha. De novo. Bastian e Sarah planejavam ficar mais um tempo juntos para evitar a imprensa em cima deles nesse momento que Bastian estava apenas comemorando seu status de campeão mundial, Monika e eu ficamos de nos encontrar e eu ia dizer tudo a ela, que tínhamos que terminar porque eu amava outra pessoa, que eu ainda a ajudaria financeiramente, que não deixaria de lado meu papel de pai, mas Monika me disse o quanto ela e Louis sentiam minha falta e que apesar das brigas ela tentaria fazer nosso relacionamento funcionar e ela me implorava pra que eu a desse uma segunda chance, só então eu percebi que eu nunca a dei uma primeira chance pra começar, sempre foi tudo sobre Bastian e não era justo com ela também, eu sabia que ia pagar por isso a partir do minuto que eu disse que tudo bem.

Quando eu disse que não poderia terminar meu casamento ainda, Bastian provavelmente sabia que eu tinha dado pra trás, ele foi sozinho para Ibiza, ou talvez com o Neymar, e eu nem sabia que eles eram amigos, e ficou com uma mulher que eu não faço ideia de quem seja, nas cerimônias e encontros que tivemos logo após ele disse que me esperaria contanto que eu prometesse que assumiríamos um dia, depois da Euro ou de outra Copa, eu só precisava prometer isso a ele, e assim eu fiz, só não contava com a aparição de uma tal tenista, eu fiquei furioso e ciumento após Bastian começar a sair com ela porque eu estava acostumado com Sarah, depois de 7 anos ela ainda não tinha ocupado meu lugar, mas e se Ana conseguisse?

 

_“Eu não posso mais te esperar Lukas.”_

_No dia que eu recebi um telefonema de Bastian e essa foi a primeira frase que ele me disse meu coração parecia que tinha sido esmagado no chão._

_“Do que você está falando?”_

_“Nós nunca ficaremos juntos Luki, eu não posso te esperar, eu deixei a garota mais incrível do mundo ir embora porque tinha esperança de que um dia as coisas desses certo com você, mas nunca deram. E eu acho que nunca darão. Ana é incrível, ela é bonita, engraçada e entende como funcionam as coisas no mundo dos esportes, não poderia ser mais perfeita pra mim.”_

_Meu coração literalmente tinha sido destroçado._

_“Eu não sou mais tão novo, eu preciso de uma família.”_

_“E você quer uma família com ela? Bastian você mal a conhece! Você não tem 70 anos, pelo amor de Deus!”_

_“Eu sei que eu não tenho 70! Mas eu quero um relacionamento sério! Eu quero chegar em casa e ter alguém me esperando ou pelo menos chegar em casa e ter pra quem ligar, eu quero que nos fins de semana eu possa sair por aí com quem eu estou e ter aqueles programas bregas de casais, fazendo piqueniques com os filhos, eu sempre adiei tudo por você, é hora de eu fazer algo por mim.”_

_“Era comigo que você deveria fazer isso, eu pensei que você me amasse!”_

_Eu estava muito desesperado a ponto de mencionar ‘amor’ em um argumento, por mais que nos amássemos nós não dizíamos isso tão abertamente assim, sempre em tom de brincadeira._

_“Eu te amo Lukas, desde o primeiro dia. Mas talvez amor não é o suficiente.”_

_“Eu...”_

_Alguém me chamou no vestiário dizendo que se eu queria mostrar que podia servir alguma coisa pro Inter deveria largar o celular um pouco, e assim eu fiz._

 

As memórias daquela ligação ecoavam na minha cabeça e eu só percebi que amassei todo o convite, Bastian e eu passamos meses sem nos falar, nós nunca falávamos sobre nós se nos encontrássemos, eu tinha medo do que poderia ouvir e ele... Eu não faço ideia do que ele estava fugindo. Ou agora talvez eu tenha, há algumas semanas chegou um envelope bonito e elegante, parecia coisa de casamento, meu estômago se apertou e eu _sabia_ que era dele, eu não tinha coragem de ler mas ontem eu finalmente fiz, eu quebrei a droga do meu apartamento todo, chorei mais do que em todos os anos desde que o conheci, bebi mais do que em toda a minha vida, rasguei meu braço quando quebrei um porta-retratos que tinha uma foto nossa e eu absolutamente não sei o que fazer, eu queria matá-lo ou apenas sumir da porra do mundo.

Era 2015 e eu estava no casamento do amor da minha vida, eu estou sentado no meu carro ainda no estacionamento, eu não consigo parar de chorar mas eu preciso parar, eu preciso estar lá pra ele, eu disse anos atrás que estaria aqui nesse momento e ainda que ele não tenha aparecido no meu próprio casamento, eu tenho que cumprir pelo menos uma das coisas que eu prometi a ele.

Ao entrar no local onde tudo aconteceria eu pude ver diversas caras conhecidas e meu peito se apertava em cada passo que eu dava enquanto olhava a linda decoração, fotos de Bastian e Ana em todos os lugares, eu nem imaginava que eles teriam tantas, eles pareciam felizes e isso doía muito, eu precisava encontrar Bastian antes que eu quebrasse de novo.

“Lukas? Pensei que você não apareceria! Você nem confirmou nem nada!”

“Hey Philipp, você viu o Bastian?”

“Ele está no quarto dele, está quase vindo pra o altar já. Se você quer falar com ele então tem que se apressar.”

Eu andava depressa na direção que Philipp me indicou, eu nem sabia porque meu coração batia tão rápido, não é como se eu planejei dizer algum discurso bonito para fazê-lo desistir, eu deveria?

“Eu estou tão nervoso Tobi, eu vou ter um infarto! E se eu cair lá?”

“Basti você só tem que andar um pouco até lá e ficar parado no mesmo lugar pelo resto da cerimônia, nada vai dar errado.”

“Eu espero, afinal esse é o dia mais importante da minha vida né?”

Eu tenho certeza que ouvi o som do meu coração quebrando.

“Heeey Lukas! Olha ele aí Bastian! Você disse que ele não vinha! Ele está emocionado e tudo, olha.”

Bastian parecia que tinha visto um fantasma, que provavelmente eu era, mas Tobi nem notou como me abraçou e nos deixou sozinhos para ver como andava o decorrer de tudo como um bom padrinho.

“Isso não é justo.”

“O quê?”

“Você aparecer aqui agora.”

“Você não queria que eu viesse?”

“Queria! Não, eu... Droga Lukas, esse é o meu problema com você, eu nunca sei o que eu quero quando estou com você.”

“Se você quiser que eu vá...”

“Não é isso que eu quero. Sabe o que eu quero? Voltar no tempo e nunca ter me deixado me apaixonar por você. Você sabe o que eu quero? Que eu tivesse sido o suficiente pra te fazer lutar por mim. Você sabe o que eu realmente quero Lukas? Eu queria que fosse eu e você naquela porra de altar porque apesar de tudo é você que eu quero!”

Bastian estava chorando e assim eu estava também, de novo eu o magoei, de novo eu o fiz chorar, de novo eu peguei o seu coração e esmaguei nas minhas mãos junto com o meu próprio, em todos esses anos tudo que eu vim fazendo foi me magoar e magoá-lo junto, ele não merece isso, ele merece a família mais bonita e unida do mundo, ele merece o melhor casamento, ele merece ter tudo, ele merece alguém que não o faça sofrer como eu fiz, eu que não o mereço.

“Eu espero que você seja feliz Bastian e eu realmente sinto muito.”

“É assim tão simples pra você?”

“Claro que não Bastian! Porra, eu sinto como se eu estou morrendo aqui, eu sinto que estraguei tudo e perdi tudo que eu queria porque eu sou um idiota! Eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo, eu te amo tanto que dói, que me enlouquece, eu te amo tanto que eu não sei explicar, eu estou enlouquecendo de imaginar você com uma aliança, ou ouvindo a Ana sendo chamada de Sra. Schweinsteiger, ou vendo você com seus filhos, isso não é justo! Eu sei que eu fiz muita besteira e fui um covarde mas não é justo depois de 11 anos e tudo que vivemos e sofremos juntos alguém vai te tirar de mim e levar tudo que era meu.”

Eu estava tremendo de tanto que eu chorava a esse ponto, Bastian me segurava em seus braços e tentava me acalmar mas eu não conseguia, eu oficialmente estaria perdendo-o hoje.

“Eu sinto muito Luki.”

“Não, não, não. Bastian por favor!”

“Lukas eu te amo, eu sempre farei. Mas Ana está me esperando lá fora, toda a sua família, todos os seus amigos, não é justo.”

“Eu não ligo! Bastian por favor, não casa com ela hoje, eu te imploro, por favor.”

Pela primeira vez em nosso relacionamento, eu era o único implorando ao ver aquilo que eu mais amo sendo tirado de mim e eu posso ver o que Bastian sentiu diversas vezes, se ele desistisse desse casamento e me desse outra chance eu juro que faria tudo que ele quisesse, agora eu sei o que é perdê-lo e eu não quero sentir isso.

“Se você não casar, eu juro que assumo nosso relacionamento pra todo mundo! Aqui mesmo se você quiser!”

“Lukas, não! Não é justo, por favor, para.”

“Bastian eu te amo, por favor.”

“Você me ama?”

“Eu te amo, eu te amo muito Bastian, por favor...”

“Eu esperei tanto pra ouvir isso e por uma vez te ouvir me pedindo pra ficar, pra mim isso é maior que qualquer coisa que eu ganhei, porque pelo menos assim eu sei que não desperdicei 11 anos em vão, apesar de que os bons momentos que tivemos já tenham me garantido isso, eu te amo mais do que tudo Lukas e eu realmente sinto muito, mas dessa vez sou eu que vou ter que te dizer não.”

“Não... Bastian você não pode casar só porque acha que deve! Cadê o Bastian que eu conheci? Que era impulsivo, que faria qualquer coisa...”

“Ele amadureceu. E agora eu te entendo, eu sei o que é ter um compromisso e não poder quebrá-lo, e eu peço desculpas por cada vez que eu briguei com você porque não podia entender isso.”

Eu não tinha argumentos mais, eu sei do que Bastian falava, eu sei como é sentir que vai machucar alguém que não fez nada para merecer isso, nós tivemos nossas chances e não aproveitamos, agora que já tem muita gente envolvida não é justo jogarmos tudo pro alto.

“Eu espero que ela te faça feliz, muito mais do que eu já fiz.”

“Impossível.”

 

_É 2015 e meu coração está em pedaços ao beijar pela última vez o amor da minha vida antes que ele vá para o altar casar com outra pessoa._

_“Bastian? Você sempre foi o meu favorito, não sei como você duvidou disso.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, What do you think? I was going to finish it right here but I'd like to know if you guys want other final #aha


End file.
